


Sweet Dreams

by Lolamz



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Implied Relationships, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz
Summary: Seperated this mini-series from my main NSFW hollow knight collection which is mentioned belowThe content is unchanged
Relationships: Grimm/Herrah the Beast/Lurien the Watcher/Monomon the Teacher (Hollow Knight), Herrah the Beast/Lurien the Watcher/Monomon the Teacher (Hollow Knight), White Lady/Herrah the Beast/Lurien the Watcher/Monomon the Teacher (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures in Hollow Knight R34](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448002) by [Lolamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz). 



It had been nearly three months, since Herrah’s heat began. Being a dreamer, sole queen, and having nobody besides her own child near her, it was tough to get through a day without the urges overwhelming her, and time and time again she found herself writhing on her bed in pain, yearning for someone to please her.  
Which is why, for the first time, she was the one to schedule a meeting with the other dreamers.

*  
“Greetings. Monomon, Lurien, thank you for joining me on such short notice.” Herrah said, as the three of them sat down around the council table. The table had enough room on it to hold meetings with all the higher beings, including the white lady, the hive queen, and sometimes the nightmare king, but today, it was just them.  
“It's not a problem,” Monomon said with a smile, “you just seemed rather flustered with something and i wanted to help.”  
“Agreed,” Lurien said, “so, what is it that bothers you?”  
“It's- rather taboo, it's not a thing us dreamers should talk about.” Herrah said, slightly ashamed.  
“Nonsense!” Lurien replied, “If it bothers you, you should tell us about it. Think of us as friends, rather than dreamers.”  
“It- its my heat.” Herrah said with a sigh, her cheeks red with embarrassment, “its been getting at me for months and i was wondering how you two cope with it?”  
‘No, no no no, why did I say that?’ Herrah thought to herself, ‘i shouldn't bother them with my petty needs. They have much more important things to tend to.’  
“Herrah, you do realise we can hear you think, right? This is the dream realm.” Lurien said, laughing a little.  
“Oh, my apologies. Please, excuse me for a moment.” Herrah said quickly, before standing.  
“No,” Monomon replied. “It's not a ‘petty’ need of yours. It's natural, we all go through it. I can say for myself that helping you through things is one of my top priorities, and unless an experiment of mine is in a critical state, i'm more than happy to talk to you about anything.”  
“The same goes for me too,” Lurien added, “the city seems a lot calmer now that the infection has been cleared. The citizens are much more well behaved and the sentries are much less violent. Im sort of beginning to find myself bored!”  
“Thank you, it makes me feel better knowing i can talk to you guys.” Herrah said with a smile.  
“Now, going back onto topic…” Lurien began, “i- also am struggling with my heat. I've found myself time and time again reading all sorts of erotica from the city library. I found a really good one by an author who calls themself ‘bpacc’. It's about the relationship between the king and one of his vessels.” The other two looked at him, slightly disgusted by what he said.  
“That's- awful, his highness would never do such a thing.” Herrah said, “he is loyal to the white lady, even in my case, it was merely an exception.”  
“I know, but that's what makes it so much better- the fantasy of it all! The plot is full of twists and turns and the erotica is amazing. The 4th part has been released today and i can't wait to read!”  
“Okay… and what about you Monomon, how do you handle it?”  
“Im-” Monomon’s cheeks turned rose under her mask, “i don't.”  
“Come again?”  
“I cant handle mine! It gets out of control and I've been meaning to tell you for so long!” for the first time in a long while, Monomon began to cry “I- i shouldn't speak more.”  
“Teacher, please.” Herrah said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “it's ok, we promise. Just tell us what's wrong?”  
“I- i-”  
“You can tell us, we dont mind, i'm sure-”

“I- i fantasise about you two.” Monomon admitted, before putting her head on the table and hiding it under her arms. The other two dreamers shot a look at each other that said ‘us?’  
“Monomon, what do you mean?” Lurien asked  
“I mean i've had dreams where we have been making love. Sometimes it's myself and Herrah, or me and Lurien, and other times it's all three of us at once.” she said, her embarrassment becoming overwhelming. “I know i should not but I- i can't help it!” she cried, tears rolling down her face. She was thoroughly distraught but her own actions.  
The two others stood around Monomon and gave her a hug, holding her tightly, comforting her.  
“I'm sorry, I just- I really shouldn't be like this.”  
“It's ok.” Herrah and Lurien said in succession.  
“Honestly Monomon, it's completely normal to feel that way.” Herrah continued, “if it makes you feel any better, I've felt similar too.”  
Monomon looked up, “you have?” she said, wiping a tear from her eye.  
“I- have too…” Lurien reluctantly said. They all looked at each other for a second, tension growing between them until...

Herrah was the first to act, out of lust and impulse, and grabbed Monomon’s head, and kissed her passionately. Monomon was caught off guard by this, yet slowly melted into the kiss, returning Herrah’s passion. Herrah broke the kiss after a few seconds, “you’re so beautiful…” she said breathlessly, before turning to Lurien and lifting his mask, “you thought i forgot about you, little watcher…” she whispered into his ear.  
Lurien shuddered as the words sent his brain into a frenzy, and as Herrah slowly kissed him, he felt himself growing harder by the second.  
“Oh wow!” Monomon thought, watching the other two arouse each other, “they’re so much better than they were in my fantasies!’ however, she forgot that she was in the dream realm, and that the others could still hear her thoughts.  
Herrah broke the kiss from Lurien, “we should give her what she’s been wanting for so long…” she whispered seductively.  
“What we’ve been wanting for so long…” Lurien corrected, giving Herrah a peck on her cheek, before going over to Monomon.  
“Madam please, allow me.” Lurien said, kneeling before the teacher and pushing his mouth up against her slit.  
“Ohhhhhhh…” Monomon moaned, as Lurien’s tongue pierced between her lips. She squirmed and writhed with pleasure, as his tongue set her nerves on fire with pleasure and delight.  
“Oh you liked that, didnt you?” Lurien teased, before putting his lips back onto her dripping cunt.  
“Oh please, Lurien, more, more!” she cried. Monomon slowly began to lose control of her thoughts, as the lust from her heat that had been suppressed for months began to show itself.  
Lurien was the first to feel it, as Monomon placed two tentacles on his head, forcing him to keep his mouth on her as her orgasm rushed through her. Lurien loved this, swallowing all of Monomon’s sweet, sticky cum.

While this was going on, Herrah had placed her hand over her own slit, and had taken off her cloak and began to masturbate. She heard the orgasmic moans from Monomon and let out a small pleasurable sigh. This caught their attention as the other’s turned to her.  
“Oh Herrah,” Monomon began, slowly laying atop the beats, “you’re the most elegant, exciting, and enticing bug i've ever seen, and i can't wait to make you mine!” her voice turning from seductive to dominative as she slowly pushed a tentacle into Herrah’s dripping pussy.  
Herrah screamed with delight as Monomon began to fuck her, starting slowly, before picking up the pace. Behind her, Lurien was stroking his cock until it was at full mast.  
Monomon swiftly pulled the tentacle out, and Lurien pushed his cock into her just as swiftly, causing a chain reaction of moans from the beats, as she was forced closer and closer to orgasm.  
“No no no, be quiet for your teacher…” Monomon whispered into her ear, before forcing the tentacle into her mouth, almost choking her.   
Herrah couldn't get enough. Despite her dominant personality, she was a sucker for being fucked, rather than being the one fucking. Monomon and Lurien forced themself deeper and deeper until Monomon felt Herrah’s vocal cords vibrate as she moaned. She turned to Lurien, who was close himself, and whispered in his ear “fill her, breed her, use her like the slut she is!”  
Lurien obeyed his orders, his member spasming deep inside Herrah, filling her with his salty seed. Load after load was pumped out of his cock, Monomon giving them both encouragement to spur their orgasms further. “Keep filling her, Lurien. Let it all out…” she said to the watcher, before turning her attention to Herrah, “yes, look at you, taking his cum like a good little slut.”  
Lurien pulled out, and lay down next to Herrah, exhausted and aroused. Monomon looked at her, with a glance that said ‘lets fuck him’, with Herrah replying with a similar glance that said ‘fuck him hard’. They both met in a passionate kiss before turning their attention to the watcher.

“Oh Lurien…” Monomon said in a sing-song voice, “it's your turn now”   
Lurien said nothing, but he had been waiting for this since his first heat months ago. The feeling of one of them riding his cock while the other mounted his face, his tongue playing inside her, as they both kissed on top of him-  
“So that's what you want, hm? Little Lurien forgot we could hear his thoughts…” Herrah said, before looking at Monomon, “what do you think, should we play with our little toy, or should we give him what he wants?”  
“I think we should please him. We can play with him next time…”  
Lurien couldn't help himself, as he slowly touched his cock to their seductive whispers, ready for a second round.  
Monomon saw this and slowly pulled his hands away from him. “No no no, its our turn Lurien.” she said slowly, before mounting Lurien’s cock with a pleasurable sigh as she felt his shaft push through her dripping slit.  
“Ohohohhhh, its all ive ever imagined!” Monomon cried, as Lurien began thrusting into her.  
Meanwhile, Herrah took her place over Lurien’s head, placing her cunt over Luriens mouth, which he hastily pushed his tongue into, forcing a loud, orgasmic moan out of the beast as he licked up all her juices.

“Mmh, Herrah. So- hot…” Monomon moaned, leaning in to kiss her, which Herrah swiftly met, their tongues intertwining as their lips connected. It was bliss. They all felt the lust from their heat subside and get replaced with a deep, burning pleasure. Monomon felt Lurien pound her tight pussy, while Herrah dominated her mouth. The three of them stayed there for what felt like an eternity, the pleasure taking control of all of their senses as they came closer and closer to orgasm, their mental link that kept them in the dream together sharing the pleasure between them...

Lurien was the first to cum, his cock spewing gallons of seed into Monomon, filling her to the brim, and some more. The teacher was next, her body shook to the core as she let the load take her from within, moaning deeply into the kiss. Then Herrah was the last to reach it, feeling Monomon’s passion burn into the kiss as her cum squirted into Lurien’s mouth, which he eagerly swallowed, desperately wanting more.

**  
After the dreamers had cleaned themselves up, they allowed themselves time alone to re-focus their thoughts onto their duties. Monomon went back to her creations, getting ever closer to creating conscious life forms. Herrah went back to the nest, to train a new generation of deepnest warriors, who would fight under the command of the sentinel. Lurien went back to the spire, keeping his watchful eyes on the city. However, before they departed, they had agreed to meet up every few weeks, and make peace with the heat that would otherwise consume their thoughts with lustful desires.


	2. Beautiful Nightmare

The time had come, and again, Herrah was the one to call the meeting. It had become a pseudo-tradition now, once every few weeks the three of them would meet up and have the lustful, sexual desires met by each other. It was a way of ensuring that they were working at their A-game, while also containing the benefit of sex.

“Hello again. friends , colleagues, whatever it be.” Herrah began. Compared to last time, she was far less stressed and anxious about opening up to the others about it, “how have we been?”  
“I've been wonderful, dear beast,” Monomon began, “myself and quirrel have become ever closer these past weeks. He’s still a little awkward and uncomfortable when it comes to us being intimate, so I’ve decided to respect his desires and leave it for now.”  
“You don't want to ruin what could be one of the closest and most loving relationships in Hallownest. I understand.” Lurien added.  
“What do you mean?” Monomon asked.  
“Can’t you tell? By the way you two act around each other, constantly holding each other close whenever, the constant appreciation for each other.” Lurien replied.  
“I'm honestly not sure why the two of you aren’t even married.” Herrah added.

“If the teacher doesn’t want to marry, then she doesn't have to marry.” said a voice from a dark corner of the council room, “besides, how can she partake with you two when she’s sworn to one?”  
“Who’s there!?” Herrah shouted, caught off guard by the voice, “how did you get in here?”  
“It‘s the man himself, the nightmare king…” said Lurien.  
“Very good watcher! A keen eye you do have, I can see why the king chose you.”  
“Why are you here? And how long have you been here?” Monomon asked.  
“I’ve been here for some time, I've been practically waiting for you. As for why I'm here, I know what you three do in here, and I want in.”  
“Why? Don't you have a thing with brumm? Surely he can aid your needs…”  
“Brumm was injured during a pyrotechnic test- for the time being he must rest, i cannot have sex with him when it hurts for him to even move, let alone stroke.”  
“But you could just ask!” Herrah shouted, “you don't have to eavesdrop and watch like a pervert!”  
“I- was scared. A nightmare king has his nightmares, and mine is rejection. I didn't want to ask you all since i was scared you would say no.”  
“Grimm. “ Lurien said, somewhat firmly, “what makes you think we would say no?”  
“You are- both literally and metaphorically- the hottest being Hallownest has ever seen.” Monomon said with a smile, “If you need to purge the heat from your mind we would have no objection! Now come out from that dark corner!” Grimm slowly walked out from the corner, the ethereal lights covering his pale skin.

“So you say you won't judge me?” Grimm asked cautiously.  
“Why would we? We have no reason to?” Lurien replied  
“Aren't you embarrassed by your urges? They are rather taboo-”  
“Well- yes,” Herrah began “but Monomon taught me that your nature is not your fault, nor is it your mistake. There is nothing to worry about.”  
Monomon agreed with Herrah with a smile and a nod, “She's right- well, I'm right- there is nothing to be ashamed of. We all felt a little awkward the first time but now it's almost routine.”  
“In that case, since you are all so accepting towards me, how does this all work?”  
“Well, the last time we did this, we all just spoke about how we handled our heat prior, until the lust got to us and we just- fucked- i guess.” Lurien said.  
“How do i handle my heat?” Grimm asked himself, “well i’ve never had it this bad before…”  
“I guess brumm really is a good boyfriend!” Herrah chimed in.  
“Husband- “ Grimm corrected, “we married the other day, and he is now the consort prince of nightmares.”  
“Congratulations!” the three dreamers said simultaneously, before Lurien continued, “we’re all so proud! We must forward this news to the higher council!”  
“Later, of course, w-what about you, Lurien? How do you handle yours?” Grimm asked, his anxiety fading.  
“Oh yeah, how’s that series you found in the library, has the author updated it?” Herrah added  
“Not from what I can tell, they made an announcement on the library noticeboard saying they apologise for the lack of works, and said something about a new schedule- they're going for 10 works a month!”  
“10 a month, wow! That’s a lot of hard work, I respect that.” Monomon added, before continuing herself, “i have been spending my time getting closer to Quirrel. I confessed my love for him one night and he confessed his too! It was a very happy moment.” she said, smiling fondly at the memory.  
“And what about you, beast? Have you gotten a hold of a suitor to join the deepnest royalty?” Grimm asked.  
“Sadly no, they only want me for a share in the land.”  
“I don't get it- who wouldn't want you? Lurien said, gently caressing the beast's hand from across the table, “my watchful eyes know you are the most attractive maiden there is.”

**

Grimm leaned over to Monomon, “Is this when it starts?”

“Looks like it, but stay quiet. You don't want to break the trance they are in. they're letting the heat burn naturally- look!” Monomon whispered.  
The two of them watched s Lurien and Herrah began to kiss. Slowly at first, but the way Lurien worked his hands around Herrah’s magnificent body made them more and more intimate with each second. Grimm watched with great interest- was this what he had been missing? He slowly wrapped his hands around his cock, which gently twitched with the contact. But as he began to stroke, he felt Monomon’s touch around it.  
“Not this time, you beautiful, beautiful king, let me…” she whispered breathlessly. Her mind had been captivated by Grimm’s beauty, entranced by the way he talked, and she was all over him, as she wrapped her own tentacle around his cock.

*  
Lurien had taken over Herrah completely, laying her down on her back, before lining himself up and plunging into her pussy, taking her deep and full. Herrah screamed and cried in delight, her nerves set ablaze by the pleasure and lust Lurien was fucking into her.  
“Oh! Oh Lurien! Oh my watcher please!” Herrah begged. At this moment, she was his fucktoy, and neither of them wanted it any other way.  
“You like this don't you?” Lurien teased, “beast of deepnest, at the mercy of the watcher, how sweet. I can't wait to make you mine!”  
“That will have to wait, watcher,” Grimm whispered into his ear, “I want you!”

Before Lurien could react, Grimm grabbed him and mounted him to his cock, causing an erotic cry from the city-dweller as Grimm overwhelmed him with pleasure.  
“I've been wanting you ever since we met, little Lurien, and I'm gonna take you now!” Grimm said to Lurien, as he stroked harder and faster, turning Lurien to face him.  
“Ah, ah, ah…” Lurien moaned.  
“Good boy- i love it when you moan for me…” Grimm encouraged, before hilting and releasing a load deep into Lurien. The pair of them screamed as the orgasms rushed over them, Lurien cumming as Grimm pumped his member, causing the watcher to spew salty seed across the master’s chest.

*  
Monomon and Herrah watched with awe, as the nightmare king fucked Lurien over and over, watching the pair of them cum multiple times throughout their engagement. Herrah couldn’t stop herself from sliding a finger or two across her crotch, dampening by the second. She felt the burning lust of her heat in full as she fingerfucked her own cunt. Monomon turned to Herrah as she heard the moans, and immediately came to her aid, kneeling in front of the sitting beast and plunging her tongue deep into Herrah.  
“Ohh teacher, oh yes!” She cried, pushing down on Monomon’s head, forcing her down as her orgasms rushed through her, “im-im cumming!”  
The teacher swallowed it all- almost greedily, desperately wanting more as they concluded, Herrah letting her go, allowing Monomon to breathe.

*  
Grimm lay down, exhausted and spent, yet still thoroughly aroused, and covered in Lurien’s cum. Monomon took her chance, still partly entranced by the king’s appearance she lay atop his body and began to seductively lick all the seed off him. She smacked her lips as the last of it graced her tongue, before mounting the nightmare master, laying atop his body as his cock was crammed into her dripping pussy. The pair of them kissed passionately for what seemed to them to be forever, Monomon slowly humping her body across Grimm's shaft, gently moaning into their kiss.  
“Oh, oh master please!” She cried as the kiss broke.  
Grimm didn’t respond with words, but he still listened to the teacher’s pleas, and began thrusting upwards, harder and faster as time passed. His cock went hard with a second wind, and soon he was pounding her with all the master could muster, the pair of them pleased beyond heaven.  
“Oh teacher… so wet, so hot,” Grimm moaned, “so perfect!” Grimm was fully focused now. The arousal that himself and Monomon were feeling was exceedingly great, which prompted Monomon to push it further. Without warning Grimm, she rammed two tentacles into Grimm’s ass.  
“Mine, my troupe master,” she whispered to herself, as her orgasm rolled over her body and flowed out of her, coating Grimms cock as he hilted inside of her, cumming deep, filling her body with load after load of seed, filling her so much that Monomon’s abdomen slowly expanded to accommodate the excess cum.

*  
Lurien was exhausted from the pounding he got from Grimm, yet his cock said otherwise, still at full mast, ready to go again. Herrah moved over to the watcher, laying down next to him as she toyed with his member.   
“Now that he’s entangled with her, care to continue?” Herrah whispered, her words came out breathlessly. She had just had the hardest orgasmic rush of her existence- courtesy of Monomon- but she wanted more. She knew the bond between herself and Lurien was stronger than the one between beast and teacher. She knew Lurien could give her so much more than Monomon ever could.  
“I- i love you Herrah,” Lurien replied breathlessly, as he sat up, before suddenly letting his index finger run wild around her crotch, “i think i'm in love with you!” he whispered into her ear with a smile.  
Herrah blushed. Her nerves went numb as the words echoed through her mind. He was in love with her?  
“Oh, sweet beast, you’re so perfect for me, i love everything about you.” Lurien said, sweet talking Herrah as both of their arousals hit their peaks.  
“Oh, oh Lurien i love you too!” Herrah cried, as Lurien fingered the orgasm out of her, her sweet cum coating Lurien’s hand as he pulled his hand out from her crotch and stuffed his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.  
“Oh wow, you taste so good too…” Lurien said, in a low, seductive tone.  
“Ah, Lurien! Fuck me! Please!” Herrah exclaimed.

*  
While the beast and watcher became closer and closer, Monomon and Grimm had cleaned themselves up, and were presentable once again.  
“Look at them- this is more than just burning their heat,” Monomon explained.  
“I see, it seems as if she’s found a new suitor, one that loves her for who she truly is.” Grimm added.  
“We should… leave them to it. This isn't our business anymore.” Monomon suggested  
“Agreed, it’s been a pleasure- quite literally. I hope all is well between yourself and Quirrel.” Grimm said.  
“I guess it has been,” Monomon replied with a chuckle, “I say the same for yourself and Grimm. Tell him I hope for a swift recovery.” she said, and they both departed moments later, exploding into a burst of essence as their dream forms left the realm. But Lurien and Herrah were nowhere near done. The pair of them had grown closer and closer- both emotionally and literally- with Lurien now on top of Herrah, the pair of them locked in a passionate, sensual, loving act. Their kiss was virtually unbreakable, their bodies connected as they both moaned and hummed in perfect harmony, as their orgasms perfectly synchronised. The words “I love you” could be heard occasionally from the pair of them, as they finally rode off the high. It was there they both dissipated into essence, their physical forms awakening from the dream. 

The four higher beings awoke, Monomon and Grimm earlier than Lurien and Herrah, but their bodies felt normal, as if nothing had happened. Their minds, on the other hand, had been fully cleansed of the heat that purged their thoughts, and the memories of the incredible sex they had shared that night would be a memory they would savour for a long time.


	3. Perfect Lullaby

The higher beings had convened together to discuss renovations to the kingdom. Lurien insisted that the ancient basin should become an extension to the city, providing homes for new residents if the kingdom should ever re-open, while Vespa wanted more of the kingdom’s edge to accommodate for her growing hive population.  
“Tell you what,” the white lady began, “both of you, come back to our next meeting with proposals as to what you want and how you want it done, and we can draw a conclusion with a council vote.”  
“I second this,” Monomon replied.  
“Sounds good to me.” Herrah agreed.  
Vespa dissipated from the council room, returning her thoughts to her mind and body, where she re-awoke in the hive throne room.

“Well, now it's just us.” said the white lady, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.  
“It would be, we dreamers have to discuss other matters specific to us.” Monomon replied  
“We would like some privacy while we do this.” Lurien continued.  
“Oh, I know you would. Lurien, would you mind explaining what ‘LMH heat’ is in your ether journal?” the white lady asked. She knew what it was, but she wanted to hear it from him.

The gig was up. The only ‘dreamer-specific matters’ was the intense threesome they had planned.  
“Lurien!” Monomon shouted, “you seriously made note about those matters in the wrong journal?”  
“For crying out loud! How the king made you the watcher when you’re irresponsible like that i will never know.” Herrah added  
“Oh please, don't talk to me about being irresponsible.” Lurien retaliated, “ ‘Fair bargain made’ you tried to raise a daughter in the time it takes to form a seal! You have got to be-”  
Lurien could barely finish his sentence before Herrah had lunged for him, placing her needle across his neck.  
“Say one more word about her, and i will slit your throat so it bleeds out slowly, and painfully.” Herrah threatened through gritted teeth.  
“Try me, i don't bleed.” Lurien replied, smirking under his mask.  
“You good for nothing watcher! I'll have you killed!” Herrah screeched

“ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!” the white lady bellowed, “this isn’t you! Stop fighting like children!”  
The three dreamers sat down, Lurien and Herrah sulking while the Monomon consoled the pair of them.  
“I know what's happened here.” the white lady continued, sitting down opposite from the other three, “its your heat. The lust is getting to you and preventing you from thinking coherently. Monomon, you would never lash out like that. Lurien, Herrah, you both love each other so much, I don't think I'd ever see either of you threaten in my near-immortal lifetime.”  
“You’re right,” Lurien said, before turning to Herrah, “im sorry, it was a meaningless comment. Tell me, how can I make it up to you?”

*  
“Oh, oh yes!” Herrah cried, her nerves set alight as Lurien teased her dripping slit, his fingers coated in her heavenly slick  
“Mhh, so wet for me? I know you want me!” Lurien whispered into her ear, as he finger-fucked her with a strong pace, pleasing Herrah's yearning body with each of his strokes. Lurien leaned in to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, to coax her towards orgasm, but as he leaned his head close, herah grasped it firmly and pulled him in for a deep and erotic kiss.

*  
“Is this-” the white lady began, but she could barely finish her sentence before Monomon playfully pushed the white lady onto her back.  
“My queen, I know just how pent up you are.” she said seductively. “Hundreds of years with bindings on your mind- oh! I know you're dying for a loving touch.”  
“As I expected, teacher, you know it all. But now it's time for your test,” the white lady began, taking off her robes and revealing her naked body in full, “can you please me in every way i want?”  
Monomon didnt hesitate- her one and only opportunity to fuck the most beautiful woman in all of hallownest had been thrust upon her, and she took it by the throat. Literally.  
With one tentacle she gently wrapped it around the white lady’s neck, like a choker, before swiftly pushing two more into the white lady- one in her damp cunt, and the other in her voluptuous ass.  
“Oh my! I guess you really do know!” the white lady exclaimed, excited and aroused as Monomon began thrusting into her in tandem, never giving the white lady a chance to calm down as she fucked her over and over, both of their pleasure soaring beyond the heavens.  
“Oh, oh!” the white lady moaned, “im cumming Monomon!”  
Monomon swiftly pulled the tentacles out from the white lady, and replaced them with her tongue, which played inside her, every sensation she granted the queen forced her orgasms flooding out of her. Monomon decided to take it one step further- moments before the white lady came, Monomon stuffed one of her slick-coated tentacles into the white lady’s mouth, silencing her moans as it nearly choked her. The white lady loved this, her orgasms rolling across her mind like a steam train as her cum flooded into the teacher’s mouth, which she swallowed greedily. 

*  
“Lurien-” Herrah sighed, as she stood up, “I never thought I'd love someone as much as I love you!”  
“Oh lady Herrah..” the white lady said, moving over to the watcher, “you can't have him all to yourself, besides-” the white lady gestured at Monomon, who was gently touching her clit, while she pushed the tip of one of her tentacles into her own pussy, “she really needs a good fuck.”  
Herrah saw Monomon in need and her instincts overcame her, as she moved over to the touch-deprived teacher.  
“And while she’s distracted by her…” the white lady continued, turning her attention back to the watcher, who was already stroking his own member in excitement, “how about we have some fun? I’ve been needing a good fuck for a while now, can you give it to me?”  
It took only a few moments for the white lady and Lurien to begin- Lurien was already rock hard and the white lady couldn’t stop moaning as she slid down onto Lurien’s member.  
“My lady, oh, you feel so good!”  
“Prove it Lurien, fuck me!” the white lady cried, almost ordering him. Lurien knew she didn't have to ask him twice, and began to vigorously thrust upwards, his cock slamming the white lady in the perfect places, her orgasm rolling her mind over and over again, her own cum covering Lurien’s cock, lubricating his motions, allowing him to accelerate.

*  
“Monomon-” Herrah sighed, “I can make you scream like nobody else. I can make you cum in ways quirrel can only wish he could.”  
“Herrah please!” Monomon cried, “i need it so bad!” The heat was clearly getting to her, and Herrah knew just the cause of action to take. She gently straddled herself atop Monomon, their bodies lined up perfectly, as she began to kiss her. Slowly and passionately, Herrah and Monomon’s tongues met in perfect harmony, as the pair of them became slick down below. Monomon shifted her body so that both their slits lined up perfectly. Herrah broke the kiss, allowing herself to look down as she gently pressed her weight against Monomon. She began to slowly humped the teacher, the friction from her movements sending Monomon into a frenzy, as she grabbed Herrah’s head and brought their lips together, silencing her moans.

Herrah gently brushed Monomon’s arms away, so she could break the kiss and tease Monomon even more.  
“Oh teacher, you love this dont you? To be smothered under the weight of my body? To be reduced to nothing but pleasure- oh that wonderful mind of yours, all those thoughts are mine!” Herrah whispered, the sweet nothings sending Monomon into overdrive, as she began to widely buck her hips.  
“So close, so close!” she cried out, desperate to cum.  
“Hm, i know just how to…” Herrah said with a cunning grin as she lay her body onto Monomon in full. She gently pushed her head out of the way, before sinking her teeth into the teacher’s neck.   
Monomon screamed. Her vocal chords let out the euphoric, ecstatic, elated sounds of her orgasm in one burst, as she came wildly. With whatever thoughts she could muster from her pleasure-consumed mind, she grabbed Herrah and pulled her close, the beast an anchor to the teachers fleeting thoughts, as Herrah eased her down from her high.  
“For the record,” Monomon panted, her mind returning to its usual, articulate state, “without intending to be rude, Quirrel is still better.”

*  
Despite the fact that Monomon’s screams would have been audible in dirtmouth had she been in the abyss, Lurien and the white lady could barely hear it for the sound of Lurien rapidly stroking in the white lady, who moaned as the watcher entered her faster and faster.  
“Come on Lurien, fuck me! Make me a dirty whore and fill me with your load!” the white lady demanded- even on the bottom she was still rather demanding. The watcher obeyed her demands, hilting into her one final time, before letting out a stifled groan as he came, his cock seemingly exploding in a frivolous orgasm inside the white lady, dumping litre after litre of pent up seed into the pale root.

*  
As Lurien slowed his strokes, the white lady looked up to see Herrah marching over to her.  
“you - fucking- slut.” Herrah said, as the white lady got up off Lurien’s member, “you’re really trying to take the love of my life from me? Only because you’re horny?”  
Lurien took the time, while they were both distracted, to over to Monomon, who was beckoning him over to her.  
“Excuse me?” the white lady retorted, tones of offence in her voice. “What do you mean? What are you doing?”  
“Im gonna punish you.” Herrah said, her cunning smirk returning  
“What?-” the white lady was unable to finish the sentence as Herrah shoved three fingers up into her unexpecting pussy. The white lady screamed as her nerves were unexpectedly set alight with bliss as Herrah fingerfucked her to heavenly delights. Herrah pushed the white lady up against the wall, continuing to thrust her fingers into the white lady over and over, while also kissing her over and over, forcing her to cum over and over.  
Herrah retrieved her fingers from the white lady’s slit and placed them into her mouth, tasting the sweet sticky slick that the white lady covered them with.  
“Ohh, you taste so good!” Herrah giggled, before crouching in front of the white lady and burying her face inside her, her tongue lapping up all of the white lady’s sweet juices.

*  
While Herrah punished the white lady, Monomon had taken it upon herself to ease Lurien down. He had been up on cloud nine for so long his crash was going to be bad for his mental state. He would yearn for these experiences to return and he would have heat stronger than anything he’d ever experienced  
“Come here Lurien,” Monomon whispered, “i know you want me-“  
Monomon gently wrapped a tentacle around his member, slowly pumping it up and down, Lurien’s moans spurring her on.  
“Ah-“ Lurien let out a gasp as a small cumshot spurted out from his member.  
“Its ok,” Monomon encouraged, “let it all out. Here, let me help you…” and before Lurien could react, Monomon’s head sank down his dick, and Lurien found the last of his orgasm cumming inside Monomon’s mouth.

*  
“Yes! Yes!” The white lady screamed, her final orgasm rolling over her mind as Herrah eased off her.  
“How do you feel?” Herrah asked, as she wiped her mouth with her hands.  
“I feel- normal. There’s- I- whatever you did to me, it worked!”  
“What do you mean?” Monomon asked, joining the conversation.  
“My lust, its gone!” The white lady exclaimed, excitement ringing in her voice.  
“Thats wonderful my lady,” Lurien chimed in, “and i expect its the same for you two? Mine certainly has dissipated.”

The beast and teacher nodded in agreement, before the group disbanded for the night. A good rest was needed after the intense action their minds had been engaged in, and when morning came, they would have memories of this experience in all of its glory.


End file.
